1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to food tray kits. More particularly, the disclosure generally relates to a method and system for assembling a collapsible food tray with sports themed related indicia.
2. Description of the Relevant Art
There are many methods for displaying and serving food items. For example, food items are sold curbside from carts, trucks and stands (e.g., food items are selected from menus, pictures and, like a cafeteria, from open displays of food items and are served over a counter).
There are many occasions where individuals want to assemble and eat, such as sponsored events, sporting events, picnics, club outings and the like. During these events food (e.g., meat) is frequently cooked on grills, as well as other prepared food items are prepared and brought to the event. In these instances the food items are generally brought in containers which have been filled with the food items as they were prepared and brought separately to the outing or party in the bowls and served from the bowls in which they were brought.
There are a number of products for holding snacks, drinks, and/or chips and dip. Some of these solutions have themed indicia. Snack trays are popular items at commercial and private parties. However, large scale themed party snack trays which are disposable and easily transportable are not currently available.